bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Songbird
Songbird is a 30-foot winged creature that is feared by the citizens of Columbia, and is Elizabeth's guardian.Game Informer #210, October 2010, Pages 56-57 It is an influential character in BioShock Infinite. History When Elizabeth was imprisoned in Columbia for fifteen years, a creature, simply called Songbird, was created for the sole purpose of keeping her in prison and became the most feared creature in all of Columbia. During that time, it was the child's only company, bringing her such things as books and food. Although it held her captive, the creature had been her caretaker and protector. Eventually, she grew to love it as her only friend. When she had escaped, Songbird was intent to bring her back, even if it meant destroying anyone and anything near her, including Booker DeWitt. Although it is a threat to the latter, Elizabeth still loves him enough to avoid conflict at all costs: if Booker decides to attack Songbird, his relationship with her will deteriorate. Gallery BSHKAO-PREVIEW-PG.jpg|Art concept of Songbird, as seen in The Art of BioShock Infinite. File:Elizabeth and Him art.jpg|Art concept of Songbird with Elizabeth. File:BioShockInfiniteHim.jpg|Songbird, as appeared in the October 2010 cover of Game Informer Cover close-upDESIGN04-300x425.png|Songbird Cover Art. File:Him (Demo).png|Songbird, as seen in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay Trailer. File:Him&E.jpg|Songbird at PAX East with Elizabeth. File:Songbird propaganda 0.jpg|Songbird appearing on a propaganda poster, created by The Founders to instill fear to the Vox Populi. File:Songbird.JPG|Songbird, as seen in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, following Booker. File:E32011Songbird2.png|Songbird, having pinned Booker. File:E32011Songbird3.png|The aggressive mood of Songbird. File:E32011Songbird4.png|Songbird about to attack. File:E32011Songbird5.png|Revealing a cracked right eyeport on Songbird. File:E32011Songbird6.png|Songbird turning to a neutral mood as Elizabeth agrees to come. File:E32011Songbird7.png|Songbird whilst flying, as Booker chases him to retrieve Elizabeth. BIUSSongbirdStatue1.png|A 9-inch statue of Songbird, only available in the Ultimate Songbird Edition of BioShock Infinite. songbird_header-581x289.jpg|Close Up of Songbird Statue. rivalscover_final_cmyk.jpg|Booker fighting Songbird Trivia *Originally, when first revealed in October 2010's issue of Game Informer, Songbird was referred to as simply "Him." The name didn't change until May 23, 2011, when interviews and a preview of the gameplay demo had finally revealed the name as Songbird. *In the Debut Gameplay Trailer, Songbird was given a voice similar to that of Big Daddies from Rapture. This was later changed by the time of the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer to the inverse - being loud, high-pitched, screeching noises. *Despite the above, Songbird still retains many Big Daddy-esque features: its eyes resemble portholes, and it also shows different moods by using the colors green, yellow, and red. It has also been noted by Ken Levine that Songbird and Elizabeth share a similar relationship to the Big Daddies and Little Sisters of Rapture. Additionally, it is able to cause damage to the world around it, even toppling a water tower on one occasion. *Unlike Big Daddies, though, it is unique, as it resembles a giant gargoyle rather than a man in a diving suit. Songbird also does not use weapons to obtain its means, only using its tremendous size in its endeavors and the force in its fists and claws. Compared to Big Daddies, Songbird is incredibly fast, even when seemingly passive. *A 12 foot tall, 10 foot deep, and 10 foot wide Songbird was constructed to promote BioShock Infinite at the 2011 Penny Arcade Expo East festival."The Making of Him at PAX East 2011." BioShock Infinite. Retrieved June 13, 2011. *It appears to have eyelids. During the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, after pinning Booker down, he blinks several times. Why this would be required with what appears to be solid glass eye ports hasn't been mentioned yet, although it might simply serve as extra protection. *Songbird's right eye port is noticeably cracked. *Ken Levine has mentioned that he based the visual design of Songbird off of the appearance of early aviators. This was to make Songbird feel like it really belonged to the world of Columbia, much like how the Big Daddy was quite a suitable addition to the world of Rapture. "BioShock Infinite" Creating a Monster, IGN *The Songbird looks similar to that of a pilot of a jet fighter, since pilots have long tubes hanging from their mask for air. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:BioShock Infinite Characters